


Сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла

by kotexsi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Institutions, Mystery, Nightmares, Prayer, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Немного о самых опасных кошмарах - детских.
Kudos: 2





	Сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла

Кошмары были всегда. Они сопровождали каждый момент его жизни, не упуская случая напомнить о себе. Шорохом ли занавесок, шагами за спиной, зовом или скрипом. А иногда — тенями в щели под дверью. Это — самое любимое.

В одном из таких кошмаров он видит глубокую ночь из окна своей комнаты. Настолько глубокую, что на небе нет ни луны, ни звезд, и кажется, что там, снаружи, ничего, кроме темноты. Одеяло неприятно придавливает его к жесткому матрасу, и он не может пошевелиться. И чувствует, что в комнате он не один.

_Самые страшные кошмары — детские. Бурная и необузданная фантазия ребенка — пища для тех, кто живет под кроватью и прячется в шкафу._

Чья-то ладонь прижимается к окну, скользит по грязному стеклу, оставляя смазанный след. А затем — ударяет. Еще. Еще. Еще. Но стекло не поддается, и ладоней становится больше: две, три, четыре… Одинаковые — тонкие, с острыми пальцами, с морщинистыми ладонями. Они бьют по стеклу, упорно пытаясь пробраться внутрь. Под кроватью — движение, в шкафу — копошение. И все это сливается в какую-то дикую какофонию, заполняющую уши чем-то вязким и таким противным, что хочется умереть.

Он тяжело дышит, не в силах кричать — горло сдавливает ледяной холод. Пытается сглотнуть страх, но тот цепляется за глотку острыми коготками-бритвами, и выходит только громко дышать. 

И кто-то настойчиво шепчется в сознании.

Детские кошмары — самые опасные, и, если их не утихомирить, они оставляют глубокий след в душе, рану, которая будет всю оставшуюся жизнь кровоточить и гноиться. От такого не спасет и ампутация.

И единственный, кто может спасти его, кто может прогнать эти кошмары и хотя бы на несколько секунд дать отдышаться, не слышит его шепота. Он знает, что мать где-то рядом, в соседней комнате — он слышит ее голос. У нее своя мольба, и его — не ее интерес. И он поднимает глаза и упирается в деревянный крест, прибитый к голой стене. Может ли распятый Спаситель помочь ему? Как к нему обращаться? Как же начинаются все эти молитвы?

«Отче наш»?

«О Иисус милосердный»?

Он и при всем желании не вспомнит. Так и не выучил ни одну из молитв, сколько бы его ни заставляли. Почему бы Спасителю не услышать его просто так, если он есть?

Какофония резко прекращается, когда до его ушей доходит треск. Окно разбивается. Пока он смотрит на лапу, хватающуюся за оконную раму, пока из шкафа поблескивают сотни светящихся глаз, пока по полу разливается густая тень, пока он умирает от страха, мать продолжает читать.

_«…и сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла»_

В другом кошмаре он сидит в белой комнате без дверей и обнимает себя против воли. Прижимается головой к стене и расфокусированным взглядом смотрит в угол. В белый угол. Кроме него, некому отбрасывать теней, но это не мешает неизвестному нечто шевелиться в этом белом углу, расходиться тонкими щупальцами-нитями по обивке.

Когда детским кошмарам негде прятаться, они атакуют и останавливаются у самого его лица в тот момент, когда он готов закричать. Но кричать не выходит. Шепот. Чужой шепот, посторонний, прямо над ухом. Слова быстрые и непонятные, незнакомые — он таких не знает. Они доходят до мозга и растворяются, как сахар в теплой воде. Чьи-то руки поднимают его, и тени безнадежно тянутся к нему. А потом шею пронзает острая боль, словно под кожу ввели иглу. И тут они настигают его.

_Есть что-то неправильно в том, чтобы запирать ребенка в психушке._

Этот сон — самый короткий. Белые стены изолятора впитали в себя не один кошмар. Он видит здесь не только свои страхи. Многие из них, не видя своих хозяев, злятся, бушуют и наносят ему вред. Не физический, они так не могут. Ментальный — да. Они копаются в голове, как дети в песочнице, и вытаскивают наружу все, чего он боится. Обсуждают это, делают ядовитые комментарии и запихивают обратно. А боится он всего, и им это нравится. И они тоже становятся его страхом. Этот снежный ком никогда не растает.

В этом сне меняется только место укола.

Коридоры сужаются и удлиняются с каждым его шагом. Кошмары достают его везде, и даже дневной свет им не помеха. Они разрешают ему, позволяют, видеть себя даже днем. За восемь лет существования они привыкли к его взгляду. Им нравится его внимание, но ему — нет, и они наслаждаются страхом и дрожью, исходящими из его растерзанной души.

Ему не нужен источник света, чтобы видеть тени. «Таким» свет не нужен, они живут сами по себе. Это не те черные пятна на полу от света люстры, это то, что живет внутри этого мира. Его начинка, _изнанка_.

Они не статичны, а принимают самые разные формы: большие и маленькие, тонкие и заполняющие всю комнату, страшные и просто кошмарные. Их кожа самых невообразимо неприятных оттенков, если она вообще есть, зубам позавидует любой хищник, а глаза… Он еще не знает таких слов, какими можно описать то, что он в них видит.

_Детские кошмары растут и взрослеют вместе с ним._

С лестницей все проще — он хотя бы видит пол, конечную пути. Перила гладкие и приятные на ощупь. Ступеням для большей торжественности не хватает только красного ковра. Он осторожно ступает, словно боясь упасть, словно опасаясь внезапной дыры в гладких досках. Мимо проходит фигура. Он успевает рассмотреть шлейф золотой органзы за ней и почувствовать теплую руку, треплющую его волосы. Внутренне сжимается по привычке и затаивает дыхание. Тепло до сих пор непривычно, потому что до этого было четкое правило: если руку тянут к голове, жди удара.

Детские кошмары всегда сопровождают травмы. Чем больше — тем сложнее, тем _страшнее_.

Мать учила, что от кошмаров спасает молитва. Однако сколько бы он ни повторял эти два слова: «Отче наш», никакой Отче не приходил и не спасал его. Он спасался сам, зажимая голову между коленей и зажмуриваясь до боли в глазах. Прячась под одеялом и выплакивая все страхи, которые накопились за все время. Он ни разу не видел этого «Отче», и сильно сомневается в его существовании. Если среди этих монстров нет _Его_ лика — его нет.

Кошмары всегда кончаются резко. Будь это сериал, можно было бы сказать «на самом интересном месте», но ему подходит скорее «вовремя». Вовремя — когда густой черный туман касается его макушки, когда костлявая рука начинает стягивать с него тяжелое одеяло, когда игла вонзается в кожу, когда дверная ручка в конце коридора начинает неистово вращаться — он просыпается. Кто-то хватает его за руку и тянет к последним ступенькам лестницы.

И тогда все заканчивается.

Вместе с твердой почвой — полом — приходит ясность ума, и маленькая ладошка касается его щеки. Тяжкий груз с души, увы, не уходит полностью, но становится легче, стоит голосам утихнуть, а теням - вернуться к своим предметам.

Ее фигура всегда самая четкая, как и ее голос, зовущий его по имени. Она произносит его с акцентом, с характерным французским прононсом: «Кристоф», опуская шипящие. Он давно прекратил поправлять ее, потому что имя его звучит не так. Она настойчиво стискивает его руку, когда он вновь уходит в себя и перестает откликаться.

— Я здесь, mon chéri*.

Она разгоняет страх, точно ветер разгоняет тучи, и сон обрывается. И он кивает, все еще испуганно тараща глаза, а затем обнимает ее. Кошмары ее боятся, поэтому он крепче прижимается к ней, как никогда не прижимался ни к матери, ни к кому-либо еще. Она спрячет его под своим одеялом, которое намного мягче его собственного, она занавесит окна и запрёт все шкафы, лишь бы липкий страх отпустил его. И он мог забыть обо всем, что до сих пор преследует его в страшных снах.

И, возможно, «Отче» таки существует, раз послал ему её. Но вряд ли _все_ молитвы доходят до него.

**Author's Note:**

> *мой дорогой (фр.)


End file.
